Killer in me
by tentakula
Summary: Die alte Feindschaft zwischen Harry und Draco erreicht ungeahnte Höhen. Hogwarts liegt längst hinter ihnen, doch der Showdown ist in nun greifbare Nähe gerückt. [HPDM, violence, rape}
1. Prolog

Na gut, dann kommt halt mal wieder ein Seelenstrip aus meiner Feder *smile* ich weiß nicht warum, ich kann einfach nicht wiederstehen *schulterzuck* diesmal habe ich mir ein zwei Jungs ausgesucht, und keiner davon ist Snape *lol* welch wunder *gg* und ich weiß noch nicht, ob es in späteren Kapitel slash (wenn auch nur lime) geben wird. Vor habe ich es auf jeden fall *gg* aber wir werden sehen *smile* auf jeden fall, würde ich mich über feedback sehr sehr sehr freuen *winkt mal wieder mit zaunpfahl* und nun, viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

~*~

Der Mann vor ihm lag seitwärts liegend auf dem kalten Boden. Seine Beine waren angewinkelt, und seine Haare lagen ihm schweißverklebt im Gesicht. Ein tiefer Kratzer zog sich über die rechte Gesichtshälfte und von Zeit zu Zeit fiel ein einzelner Blutstropfen auf den feuchten Boden. Seine Gesichtszüge wirkten auch nach all der Zeit und nach all seinen Taten noch immer kindlich, um nicht zu sagen unschuldig. 

Doch der Mann, der vor ihm bewusstlos und gefesselt auf dem Boden lag, war alles andere als unschuldig. Vielleicht hatte er diese Tugend als Kind besessen, doch nicht einmal dessen konnte sich Harry wirklich sicher sein. So lange er den Blonden kannte, und es war nunmehr schon eine halbe Ewigkeit, war Draco ein hinterlistiger, verschlagener Bastard. Nur auf seinem eigenen Vorteil bedacht, und niemals mitfühlend, oder gar gnädig. Schon in ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit hatten sie sich gehasst, und nun, da sie mehr den je Feinde waren, schien es dem Gryffindor fast zu einem Lebensziel geworden zu sein, dass er Draco hinter Gitter brachte.

Nein, wenn er ehrlich war, er wollte ihn nicht hinter Schloss und Riegel sehen, er wollte ihn leiden sehen, er wollte ihn sterben sehen. Er wollte, dass Draco die Schmerzen durchlitt, die all seine Opfer durchlitten haben mussten, bevor der Malfoy Spross ihnen den Tod zugefügt hatte. Wie oft hatte er davon geträumt, war mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht, schweißgebadet und hatte noch immer den markerschütternden Schrei seines Kontrahenten im Ohr gehabt. Und er hatte gelächelt, darüber, dass Draco, wenigstens in seinen Träumen, tot war, und vor allem, dass er ihn getötet hatte.

Und nun hatte er diese Chance endlich vor sich. Nach all den Jahren, in denen ihn zuerst der Name seines Vaters, und nun der des Dunklen Lords beschützt hatte, war er in seiner Gewalt. Niemand wusste, dass er es gewesen war, der den blonden Slytherin hierher gebracht hatte. Er könnte ihn einfach hier töten und seinen Leib den wilden Tieren übergeben. Keiner würde je Verdacht schöpfen können, und selbst wenn ... Auch wenn sein einstiger Ruhm zu verblassen schien, es würde immer noch genug davon übrig sein, dass er sich unbeschadet aus der Affäre ziehen könnte. 

Doch wenn alles so einfach war, warum tat er es dann nicht einfach? Sein schlimmster Feind, der Mensch, den er am meisten hasst, lag vor ihm im Staub und wartete geradezu darauf einen Fluch abzubekommen. Warum zögerte er auch nur noch eine einzige Sekunde? Hatte er vergessen? Hatte er wirklich die Dinge verdrängen können, die ihm dieser verfluchte Bastard angetan hatte? Dieses Scheusal war mit verantwortlich, dass Hogwarts nicht mehr existierte, dass Voldemort noch bedrohlicher, noch gefährlicher geworden war, als er sich jemals hatte vorstellen können. Das Kräfteverhältnis hatte sich verlagert. Jetzt waren es nicht mehr die Death Eater die sich verstecken und im Dunklen operieren mussten, sondern die Auroren und die Resistance, die Tag für Tag um ihr Leben fürchten mussten.

Harry veränderte nur geringfügig seine hockende Position, belastete nun das andere Bein mehr. Wie lange er nun schon vor diesem menschlichen Abschaum saß und seinen Gedanken nachhing? Menschlich? Es war schon eine halbe Ewigkeit her, dass Harry in dieser Weise von Draco gedacht hatte. 

Schon auf der Schule waren sie Erzfeinde gewesen, hatten, vor allem Draco, keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen um sich zu demütigen und zu verletzten, wobei es mehr auf psychische Angriffe hinaus gelaufen war. Doch diese Attacken blieben meist harmlos und ohne schwerwiegende Folgen, im Gegensatz zu ihrem Erwachsenendasein. Mehr als einmal hatte Draco bewiesen, dass er Harry tot oder lebendig in die Finger bekommen wollte. Wofür konnte sich der Gryffindor lebhaft vorstellen, und jede Vorstellung war weitaus unangenehmer als die vorhergehende. Draco war wohlbekannt für seinen Erfindungsreichtum, besonders wenn es um das Foltern von Auroren ging. Harry hatte schon einige Opfer gesehen, die der blonde Slytherin zu ihnen zurückgeschickt hatte, nur um zu zeigen, dass er seinen Einfallsreichtum noch übertroffen hatte. Die meisten Männer, so stark sie auch gewesen waren, kamen als ein Häufchen Elend zurück, die sogar Angst vor ihrem Schatten hatten. Und nicht wenige versuchten nach nur kurzer Zeit sich das Leben zu nehmen, denn so grausam die Foltermethoden auch sein mochten, der Verstand blieb unangetastet. Was brachte denn auch schon eine Folter, wenn das Opfer sich daran nicht mehr im vollem Umfang erinnern konnte.

Und doch musste Harry sich eingestehen, dass er selbst nicht sonderlich erfreulichere Gedanken gegenüber dem blonden Slytherin hegte. Mehr als einmal hatte er sich gefragt, wie ein solch abgrundtiefer Hass nur möglich war. Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen, dass sich zwei Menschen von so ganzem Herzen verachten konnten. Es ging weit über die üblichen Geplänkel von Abneigung und Ablehnung hinaus. Noch nie zuvor hatte Harry so ein tiefes, und um nicht zu sagen ehrliches Gefühl verspürt. Für seine Freunde würde er alles tun, und er konnte ohne Umschweife von sich behaupten, dass er sie liebte, als wären sie sein Fleisch und Blut. Und doch ... dieses Gefühl war nicht so intensiv, so übermächtig, wie der Hass auf den jungen Mann, der nun vor ihm im Dreck lag.

Doch auch das würde bald vorüber sein. Harry hatte nicht vor diese einzigartige Chance ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen. Er würde dieser alten Feindschaft hier und heute ein Ende setzten. So lange hatte er darauf gewartet, so lange sich danach gesehnt Draco in die Finger zu bekommen. Und nun war es endlich so weit. 

Aber er wollte, dass Draco bei Bewusstsein war, wenn er einen der unverzeihlichen Flüche aussprach. Er wollte, dass er sah was passieren würde, dass er sah, wer schlussendlich sein Untergang war. 

Ein leises Raunen riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Anscheinend wachte der Malfoy-Sproß auf. Ein sadistisches Lächeln umspielte Harrys Lippen. Endlich konnte es wirklich beginnen.

Fortsetzung folgt ...


	2. Erwachen

Ok, eigentlich wollte ich ja nicht weiterschreiben *smile* ich weiß nicht, die beiden liegen mir überhaupt nicht *schulterzuck* Aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, wenn ich schon eine Story anfange, dann sollte ich auch versuchen sie fertig zu schreiben *smile* na ja, auf jeden fall hier ist mal das zweite kapitel, dieser Story. Ich hoffe es gibt wenigstens ein paar Leute die es gefällt, und wann ja, dann drückt doch bitte das kleine Knöpfchen auf dem ‚Submit Review' steht und sagt es mir ;)

Ich danke auf jeden Fall allen die mir für den Prolog eine Riwu hinterlassen haben *knullzt alle mal kräftig durch* 

Ähm... na ja, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen, und ich hoffe, das nächste Kapitel, dauert nicht wieder so lange *smile*

~*~

Die Dunkelheit schien allmählich weniger kompakt zu werden. Langsam lichteten sich die bedrohlichen Schatten, die seinen Geist umwölkten, und ließen erste rationale Gedanken wieder zu. Auch wenn er immer noch nicht wusste, wo er sich befand, noch was wirklich geschehen war. Alles war noch unter der dicken Decke der Vergessenheit vergraben, würde sich wohl auch nicht mehr so schnell zeigen.

Sein Kopf dröhnte, als würden gleich mehrere Schwärme Bienen sich darin breitgemacht haben. Das kontinuierliche Pochen, das sich von den Nervenspitzen bis tief in sein Innerstes zog, wurde noch um eine Nuance bedrohlicher, und schien ein vorzeitiges Versagen seiner inneren Organe voraus zu sagen. Schmerzvoll stöhnend versuchte er seine Gliedmaßen zu bewegen, nur um einen kurzen Augenblick darauf zu erkennen, dass dies wohl im Moment die Schlechteste aller Ideen war. Denn so unwahrscheinlich es auch zu scheinen mochte, dadurch wurden die Schmerzen nur noch schlimmer. Hatte er bisher geglaubt, dass er bereits den Höhepunkt der Pein erreicht hatte, so wurde diese noch um ein Vielfaches überstiegen, als er nur den kläglichen Versuch gestartet hatte, seinen Kopf in eine etwas bequemere Ruheposition zu betten. Nun, wenn es ihm nicht vergönnt war sich zu bewegen, würde er sich wohl oder übel mit seinem Schicksal abfinden müssen, und seiner bisherigen Lage zu verharren. Alles war besser als noch einmal diese gellenden Schmerzen fühlen zu müssen.

Durch seine mehr oder minder selbstgewählte Reglosigkeit war es ihm zumindest vergönnt, sich seinen Gedanken zu widmen. Das Chaos das in seinem Geist herrschte war ihm sicherlich nicht zum Vorteil gereicht, dessen war er sich wenigstens sicher, auch wenn alles andere noch immer nicht wirklich einen logischen Hintergrund zu haben schien. 

Bruchstückhaft kamen Erinnerungen, zumindest nahm er an, dass es sich um solche handelte, in dem schwarzen Nichts empor, dass sich Gedächtnis nannte. Ein blonder hochgewachsener Mann, mittleren Alter, dessen Gesichtzüge zu Eis gefroren schienen, erschien vor seinem geistigen Auge. Er wusste, er kannte diese Person. Mehr noch, sie war ihm sehr wichtig. Spielte in seinem noch nicht existenten Leben eine besondere Rolle. Langsam entsann er sich, dass dieser Mann, wer auch immer er sein mochte, ihm sehr nahe stand. Das er ihm sehr vieles zu verdanken hatte, auch wenn er sich immer noch nicht daran erinnern konnte, um was es sich handeln mochte. Weitere Gefühlsregungen kamen mit folgenden Bildern, die immer schneller vor seinem Geist erschienen. Zuneigung. Hingabe. Vollkommene Ergebenheit. Und dann aus fast schon heiterem Himmel, wusste er wer die Person war, die sich mehr und mehr in sein Denken schlich. Es war niemand anderes als sein Vater. Gleichsam geliebt, wie gehasst.

Ja, er hasste seinen Vater, für die Dinge, die ihn erst zu dem gemacht hatten, was er war. Die ihn fast vernichtet hatten, und ihn doch so stark werden ließen. Doch wer war er wirklich? Diese Tatsache schien sich immer noch wohlweißlich vor ihm zu verhüllen. Weitere Bilder formten sich, einige genauso grausam, wie auch vertraut. Er sah Gesichter, die sich im Schmerz verzerrten. Auch wenn er sich nicht vollkommen sicher sein konnte, so wusste er dennoch, das er der Grund für die Qualen gewesen war. Es war so eine innere Sicherheit, die sich nur selten im Leben einstellte, und doch von so untrügerischer Gewissheit war, dass jedes noch so fundamentale Gegenargument an Gewicht verlor.

Er wusste, dass er bald die Augen öffnen werden würde, dass er bald in diese Welt blicken musste, die er so gerne entflohen wäre. Doch für den Augenblick reichte ihm einfach das Wissen, dass er noch wenige Momente hatte, in der er einfach in dieser undurchdringlichen Schwärze verweilen konnte. In der weder Namen noch Taten zählen, in der er einfach irgendjemand oder niemand sein konnte. Zu schnell würde er von der Realität wieder eingeholt werden, und dann würde sich wieder die schreckliche Wahrheit vor ihm ausbreiten. Woher wusste er eigentlich, dass sie schrecklich sein würde? Doch im selben Moment in dem er diese Frage in seinem Geist formte, wusste er einfach, das dem so war.

Seine Glieder fühlten sich kalt und klamm an, als gehörten sie ihm nicht, sondern waren nur eine Laune der Natur, oder eines kranken Geistes, der sie mit seinem Körper verbunden hatte. Sie fühlten sich tot und abgestorben an, als wären sie schon seit langer Zeit dem Verfall preisgegeben, als hielte sie nur noch eine dünne fast schon unsichtbare Faser an seinem Körper, um ihn zu ärgern, und womöglich auch zu verspotten.

Er wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er noch so gelegen hatte, wie langer er sich in dem Nichts aufhielt, dass sich zäh und gallig durch seinen Kopf zog, doch als er schlussendlich doch seine Augen öffnete, wurde ihm noch übler als ihm ohnehin schon war. Der Kontrast der sich auf seiner schmerzenden Iris vollzog, hätte nicht größer sein können. Die scharfen Konturen, wenn auch in Dunkelheit geschmiegt, sendeten kontinuierliche Schmerzimpulse durch seinen Kopf. Ließen ihn fast schon zerbersten. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie angenehm wohlig es doch gewesen war, sich in dieser Schwärze zu befinden, die nur sein eigener Geist hervorbringen konnte. Er schloss seine Augen wieder.

Doch so sehr er sich auch sträubte, er würde nicht ewig die Augen schließen können. Eine leise Stimme in seinem Gehirn meldete sich zu Wort und fragte schlicht und einfach ‚Warum denn nicht?'. Er wollte protestieren, wollte sämtliche Gegenargumente vorbringen, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge brannten, um dann feststellen zu müssen, das er kein einziges wirkliches Argument hatte. Er wusste lediglich, das er nicht so liegen bleiben konnte!

Noch einmal tief durchatmend öffnete er erneut seine Augen, und auch wenn der Schmerz dieses Mal etwas schwächer war, so bereitete es ihm immer noch höllische Pein sich auf die scharfen Umrisse in seiner Umgebung zu konzentrieren. Sein Magen revoltierte, und fast befürchtete er, dass er sich übergeben müsse. Doch im letzten Augenblick überlegte es sich sein Magen anscheinend anders, und beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Doch das übelschmeckende Ambiente in seinem Mund blieb dennoch erhalten. Das Gefühl das seine Zunge fast schon ausgedörrt war, das sie sich wund und ausgetrocknet in seinem Rachen räkelte, gegen seine Zähne stieß, um sich dann wieder demutsvoll zurück zu ziehen. Ein letztes Aufbegehren, bevor sie endgültig in seiner Mundhöhle verweste.

Sein Blick glitt tiefer, doch sein Kopf blieb immer noch in der selben Position, in der er wohl für alle Ewigkeit trappiert sein würde. Alles glich den Zentimetern zuvor. Öde, kahle Steinwände, in der von Zeit zu Zeit vereinzelte Wurzeln den Weg an die Oberfläche gefunden hatten. Nass glänzende Steine, die wohl schon seit Urzeiten in ihrer Erstarrung gefangen waren. Immer wieder das selbe Schauspiel, ohne Abwechslung, ohne den geringsten Unterschied. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf den jungen Mann der nicht weit von ihm entfernt hockte und ihn aus hasserfüllten Augen anstarrte.

‚Potter...' krächzte seine Stimme, die doch niemals zu ihm gehören konnte. Verwundert über sich selbst, betrachtete er weiter den braunhaarigen Mann, der sich immer noch nicht gerührt hatte. Woher wusste er seinen Namen? Und warum war das Gefühl, das sich tief in seinen Gedärmen manifestierte so voller Hass und Abscheu? 

Der Mann, den er untrügerisch als Potter kannte, verlagerte sein Gewicht, stützte sich nun mehr auf das linke Bein, als auf beide. Seine Bewegung war so zielgerichtet und geschmeidig, als würde sich kein Mensch vor ihm befinden, sondern vielmehr eine Art Raubtier, das nur darauf wartete, dass er einen Fehler beging. Sein Blick glitt ab von den dunkelbraunen Augen, die ihn mehr als aufmerksam musterten, und stieg steil nach oben, zu der Stirn, die ein Geheimnis verbarg. Seine wirr vom Kopf abstehenden Haare, waren gerade über der linken Stirnpartie sorgfältig heruntergekämmt. Und auch wenn er nicht wusste woher, er wusste, das sich darunter eine blitzartige Narbe verbarg. Eine Narbe, die ihn schon so manche Nacht verdorben hatte, die ihn wieder und wieder unruhig schlafen ließ. Es war ein Symbol für Macht und Untergebung, sie war ein Zeichen für jene, die ihn hassten, die ihn lieber tot als lebendig sehen wollten.

‚Überrascht, Malfoy?' fragte Potter in einer Stimme, die keinen weiteren Zweifel daran ließ, wie es um sie stand. Und mit der Erwähnung seines Namens, kam auch der Rest seine Gedächtnisses zurück. Es fühlte sich wie eine rasende Welle an, die über ihn rollte, ihn fast zu ersticken drohte. Mit einem Schlag war alles wieder vorhanden. Die Erinnerungen, die ihn schon seit so langem quälten. Die Emotionen, die ihn fast den Verstand raubten. Alles, war fast schon mit brachialer Gewalt in seinen Körper gepresst worden.

Er war Draco Malfoy, von mehr Menschen gehasst als geachtet. Allein bei der Erwähnung seines Namens, begannen kleine Kinder zu weinen, und Ehefrauen fürchteten um ihre Männer. Wahrlich eine zweifelhafte Ehre, nichtsdestotrotz war diese Angst und Furcht der Menschen ein Teil seines Lebens, um nicht zu sagen der einzige der ihm überhaupt noch geblieben war. Er erinnerte sich wieder an Taten, längst vergangen doch noch lange nicht vergessen, die mehr als nur ein einzelnes Menschenleben gefordert hatte. Wie viele Menschen hatte er bisher schon in den Tod geschickt? Einfach zu viele um ihnen noch Zahlen geben zu können. 

Die Leute fürchteten ihn, doch der einzige Mensch vor dem er selbst noch Angst haben konnte, stand nun leibhaftig vor ihm. Harry Potter, verzweifelter Widerstandskämpfer für eine Freiheit, die niemals mehr sein konnte.

Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, sich gebührend seinem Gegenüber zu widmen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Nicht nur, dass seine Hände kalt wie Eis waren, und sie sich nur mehr als dumpfe Klumpen Fleisch anfühlten, sie waren auch noch fest verschnürt. Durch den sinnlosen Versuch seine Füße zu bewegen, erkannte er, dass auch seinen Füßen die selbe Behandlung widerfahren war.

Auch wenn es ihm keineswegs behagt, er musste wohl oder übel, in dieser untergeordneten Rolle mit dem strahlenden Held von Hogwarts reden. Sein Kreislauf hatte sich dahingehend verbessert, so dass sich bereits wieder etwas Speichel in seiner Mundhöhle gesammelt hatte, und ihm dadurch das Sprechen erleichterte. ‚Keineswegs... Wo sonst sollte ich dich antreffen können, als in dieser niederen Unterkunft, die selbst Kakerlaken meiden.' Erwiderte er mit erfolgreich kühl eingesetzter Stimme.

Gebannt beobachtete er die folgende Reaktion des Gryffindor. Er hatte mit einem Wutausbruch gerechnet, oder wenigstens, dass die Gesichtszüge des braunhaarigen Mannes entgleiten würden, doch nichts davon geschah. Stattdessen zog sich ein Lachen über dessen Mundwinkeln, das sein Blut, wenn auch nur für einen Moment, stocken ließ. Es war das Lachen eines Psychopathen, der zu allem fähig und zu allem bereit war. Keine Freundlichkeit oder Herzlichkeit, nicht einmal Bitterkeit  war darin zu erkennen, sondern nur der blanke Wahnsinn, den nur diese besondere Zeit, in der sie sich befanden, hervorbringen konnte. ‚Aber, aber Malfoy, wer wird denn gleich so unhöflich sein. Ich dachte du würdest meine Gastfreundschaft mehr zu schätzen wissen.' Antwortete dieses Wesen, das kaum mehr etwas mit einem rational denkenden Menschen gemein hatte.

‚Was willst du Potter?' erwiderte er von Panik getrieben. Und auch ohne, dass der Gryffindor antworten konnte, wusste er, dass nur sein eigener Tod die Antwort sein konnte.

Fortsetzung folgt....


	3. Kräftemessen

Na gut, das Update hat doch länger gedauert :) ich entschuldige mich vielfach *smile* aber ich hab ne gute entschuldigung *G* ich hatte einfach ein kreatives down... ein mächtiges down sogar. Mir ist so gut wie nix eingefallen, und wenn doch, war es einfach nur mies... aber egal, ich hab es ja doch noch geschafft zu updaten *freut sich drüber*

Ich danke allen die mir für das letzte kapitel geriwut haben *knuddelknutscht alle mal kräftig durch* als da wären **Asta, M9, mean, maxine, lapis, arca und natascha**...

Ich freu mich über eure riwus immer wie ein kleines kind *G*

Auf jeden fall würde ich mich über kommentare wieder riesig freuen, also scheut euch nicht mir welche zu hinterlassen ;)

Und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

~*~

Er hatte sich diesen Augenblick anders vorgestellt. Wie viele Nächte hatte er mit der Illusion verbracht, dass sein größter Feind vor ihm im Staub liegen würde, und er ihm hoffnungslos ausgeliefert sein würde. Doch nun, da es endlich so weit war, konnte er ihn einfach nur anstarren und fühlte nichts. Und doch war nichts auch nicht das treffende Wort, vielmehr nur ein kurzer Umriss der Wogen, die sich durch seinen Körper zogen, ohne auch nur den geringsten Beweis ihrer Existenz zu hinterlassen. In jedem Moment, in dem er glaubte endlich seine Emotionen in Worte oder auch nur Verständnis fassen zu können, glitten sie ihm durch die Finger und eine Eiseskälte trat an diese Stelle. Ohne es wissen zu wollen, wurde ihm klar, dass es nur das schreckliche Ende eines lang vollzogenen Prozesses war. Er starb, und dennoch kümmerte es ihn nicht.

Tod und Verderben. Worte die niemals ein kleiner Junge kennen sollte. Ihre wahre Bedeutung zu verstehen, kam einem Todesurteil gleich. Wie schön wäre es doch gewesen, wenn er in der dunklen Kammer geblieben wäre, wenn er niemals den Brief bekommen hätte, der sein gesamtes Leben gewandelt hatte. Er hätte sein Leben gehasst, und mit ihm die Menschen, die es so unerträglich machten. Und dennoch hätte er alles dafür gegeben wieder in dieses Leben zurückkehren zu können, nur damit er sich nicht mehr erinnern musste. Ein Schicksal geschmiedet vor langer Zeit, war ihm auferlegt worden. Und nun endlich verstand er welchen Preis er dafür zahlen musste.

Er hatte Freundschaft erfahren, hatte am eigenen Leib verspürt wie es sich anfühlte geliebt zu werden, hatte gesehen wie stark die Bande einer Familie sein konnten. Und wie zerbrechlich dieses Gebilde doch war. Er hatte gesehen, wie seine Freunde starben, hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie sich sein Pate für die höhere Sache opferte. Viele seiner einstigen Weggefährten langen nun unter den breitgefächerten Hügeln der alten Welt. Er hatte sie sterben sehen, hatte untätig dabei stehen müssen, wenn sie mit toten Augen zu Boden sackten, ihre leblosen Körper dem Verfall preisgebend.

Seine Heldentage waren längst vorbei, wenn es sie überhaupt jemals gegeben hatte. Heute war er nur noch ein ausgebrannter, verbitterter Mann, der Rache geschworen hatte. Rache an dem Mann, der so viel Blut an den Händen hatte, dass diese Schuld niemals gesühnt werden konnte, auch nicht, nachdem die Ewigkeit ein Ende gefunden hatte. 

Die sturmgrauen Augen seines Gegenübers fixierten immer noch die seinen, und Harry kam es fast so vor, als würde er dort nicht nur den gewohnten Hass erkennen können, sondern auch eine Spur von Angst. Und allein diese Vermutung trieb ihm ein breites, obszön anmutendes Lächeln auf die Lippen. Nur kurz meldete sich eine leise Stimme tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein, dass er sich dem Wahnsinn nicht hingeben sollte, oder vielmehr nicht konnte. Doch wie schon einige Male zuvor ignorierte er diese Stimme einfach, und bemerkte nur mehr sehr am Rande seines Denkens, dass es von Mal zu Mal leichter wurde die Rationalität auszuschalten.

‚Ich werde dich töten, Malfoy!' erwiderte er mit einer neu entdeckten Kälte in der Stimme. So viel Entschlossenheit schwang darin mit, dass selbst er schaudern musste. ‚... aber ich werde dich nicht einfach so töten... ich werde dich quälen, so wie du Remus gequält hast. Ich werde dich leiden lassen, wie du ihn leiden hast lassen. Ich werde dich zerstören, so wie du ihn zerstört hast, und ich werde nicht eher ruhen, bis du dir wünscht zu sterben, so wie Remus es sich gewünscht hat. Und dann...' eine kurze Pause folgte, in der Harry trocken schluckte. Auch wenn er immer wieder glaubte, er könnte es verkraften über seinen letzten Freund zu sprechen, wurde er einer Lüge gestraft. Die Erinnerungen an die letzten Monate die ihm mit dem Werwolf geblieben waren, waren noch immer schmerzhaft und peinvoll. ‚... und dann wird dein Martyrium erst richtig beginnen!' beendete der Gryffindor den Satz genauso kalt, wie er ihn angefangen hatte.

‚Remus!?' fragte der geknebelte Mann vor ihm seltsam unbekümmert. Und diese Gelassenheit brachte den braunhaarigen Mann fast dazu sich zu übergeben. Auch noch allem was er gesehen hatte, nach allem was er gehört hatte, war für ihn diese Gefühlskälte und völliges Fehlen von Bedauern das Schlimmste. ‚Er war für mich eine willkommene Abwechslung... Und er war richtig gut! Sogar nachdem ich ihm beide Arme gebrochen hatte, hat er mir einen geblasen. Das Salz seiner Tränen kann ich immer noch auf meiner Haut spüren... Sag Potter, hat er es dir auch so gut besorgt, oder hat er nur bei mir sein Können entfaltet?'

Ungläubig starrte der Gryffindor seinen Gegner an. Im ersten Moment konnte er die gehörten Wort nicht erfassen, verstand jedes einzelne und doch blieb ihr globaler Zusammenhang vor seinem Denken verschlossen. Langsam, fast schon tropfend schlich sich Verstehen ein. 

Bevor er wusste was er tat, war er aufgestanden und hatte dem liegenden Mann mit voller Wucht in den Bauch getreten. Und zu dem ersten Treffer gesellte sich ein weiterer und dann noch einer. Immer wieder schnellte sein Fuß nach vorne, traf den am Boden liegenden Körper und zog sich erst zurück, nachdem er einen Widerstand verspürte. Erst als Malfoy Blut ausspuckte und es sich zähflüssig rot auf dem Boden mit der Erde vermischte, hielt er ein. Sein Herz pochte wild in der Brust und sein Atem ging stoßweise. Der Kloß, der sich in seinem Magen gebildet hatte, ließ ihn übel würgen. Für einen kurzen Moment verschwammen die Konturen der Umgebung und tauchten ihn in ein undurchdringliches Wirrwarr aus erdenen Tönen. Harry schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen und versuchte die Wut die sich mehr und mehr in seinem Inneren ausbreitete unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Das feuchte Lachen, dass an seine Ohren drang, entfachte seine Raserei von neuem, doch er konnte sich mit Hilfe seiner ganzen Willensstärke zurückhalten, sonst hätte er den Slytherin wohl zu Tode getreten. So einfach würde er es ihm nicht machen. Er wollte, dass er litt, dass er sich danach verzehrte endlich in die erlösenden Fänge des Todes zu kommen. Und Harry wollte, dass es so lange wie möglich dauerte!

‚Du hast etwas verpasst...' hörte er erneut die grässliche Stimme des blonden Mannes. Sie war heiser und seltsam verzerrt, dennoch unverkennbar. ‚Du hast wirklich etwas verpasst... Dabei habe ich ihn dir so pflegeleicht zurückgeschickt. Du hättest es dir einfach nur zu nehmen brauchen...' Malfoy endete erneut mit einem höhnischen Lachen. 

Die Wut stieg von Neuem in ihm auf, doch er konnte sie erneut zurückdrängen. Doch wenn dieses Gespräch in diese Richtung weiterging, wusste er nicht, wie langer er sich noch unter Kontrolle halten konnte. Er beschloss zum Angriff überzugehen. ‚Es muss schrecklich für dich gewesen sein, als du erfahren hast, dass dein eigener Vater ein Verräter war...' erwiderte Harry tonlos. Das Sprechen fiel ihm schwer, und er musste sich sehr anstrengen um seine Stimme dennoch etwas fest klingen zu lassen. Das verräterische Zittern zu unterdrücken und sich damit keine Schwächlichkeit aufzuzeigen. Er öffnete seine Augen, suchte die seines Gegenübers. Er hatte gehofft wenigstens etwas Unsicherheit darin zu erkennen, doch sie starrten ihn immer noch überheblich und kalt an. 

‚Glaubst du wirklich damit könntest du mich treffen? Ich habe den Schatten meines Vaters schon lange hinter mir gelassen... Ich bin nicht wie er, auch wenn er selbst es immer geglaubt hatte. Schlussendlich konnte ich ihm sogar beweisen, dass er sich getäuscht hatte... Das war wohl das Einzige, dass er jemals wirklich für mich tun konnte... Einfach nur zu sterben... durch meine Hand. Also versuche mich nicht mit so plumpen Tricks zu locken. Damit beleidigst du nur meine Intelligenz.'

So hart Harry diese Worte auch trafen, er wurde ruhiger. Irgendetwas stimmte an Malfoys Aussage nicht, obwohl er sicherlich die Wahrheit sprach. Es war einfach nur ein Gefühl, dass es mehr zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen gab, als der Slytherin sich selbst bewusst war. Vielleicht war es nur der Tonfall, oder ein kurzes Stocken, vielleicht war es auch die Selbstverständlichkeit dieser Aussage, vielleicht war es auch nur reine Einbildung. Wie auch immer, Harry fühlte eine neue Stärke in ihm aufsteigen, die er mehr als willkommen hieß. 

Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass es nicht leicht werden würde, sein Vorhaben durchzusetzen. Und doch hätte er sich niemals darauf vorbereiten können. So viele Unbekannt, soviel Stolz, soviel Hass der zwischen ihnen stand. Es war ein unsichtbares Kräftemessen. Jeder für sich hatte viel zu verlieren, auch wenn Harry wusste, dass dies seine letzte Tat werden würde.

Die Welt hatte ihn schon lange aufgegeben. Hielt ihn nur noch dann hoch, wenn die Zeiten am Schlimmsten waren, und sie jemanden brauchten, dem sie die Schuld geben konnten, wenn es noch weiter bergab ging. Wie oft hatte er bereits versucht diesem Ideal zu entfliehen, sich seiner Bestimmung zu entziehen, und immer wieder war er kläglich gescheitert. Er hatte niemals darum gebeten Harry Potter zu sein, doch dies wollte niemand hören. Sie sahen nur den Jungen der lebt, nicht den Mann zu dem er geworden war. Und vielleicht war es auch gut so. Wenigstens erlosch ihre Hoffnung nicht gänzlich, wenn sie wüssten, dass ihr erkorener Held schon lange im Sterben lag.

Langsam kniete er sich erneut vor den gefesselten Slytherin, ließ ihn jedoch keinen Bruchteil einer Sekunde aus den Augen. Harry nahm seine Ausgangsposition ein und verharrte in Gedanken versunken einige Sekunden vor dem blonden Mann, bevor er auf die Aussage seines Gefangenen antwortete. ‚Dein Herrscher wird fallen. Vielleicht nicht durch mich, vielleicht nicht durch meinen Nachfolger, doch eines Tages wird er gestürzt... Und dann ist alles, wofür du gekämpft hast, was du dir unrechtmäßig angeeignet hast, sinnlos... und die Menschen werden erkennen, was für eine traurige Gestalt du doch warst. Strebsam nach Macht und Einfluss und doch nicht mehr als ein dummer Junge, der glaubte er würde dadurch in die Analen der Geschichte eingehen... Du hast vorhin deine Intelligenz verteidigt. Doch ich sage dir, dass du dümmer bist, als jeder andere Mensch den ich kenne. Du wirst nie mehr sein, als der Mann der für Voldemort die Drecksarbeit erledigte, der nichts weiter als eine Marionette war und immer bleiben wird. Eine traurige Gestalt eben, die niemals etwas alleine Zustande bringen wird.' Und in dem Augenblick in dem die letzten Worte über seine Lippen kamen, wusste Harry, dass er gewonnen hatte, egal wie diese Geschichte auch ausgehen würde. So erbärmlich und schmerzhaft sein Leben auch war, er hatte wenigstens versucht etwas zu ändern.

TBC.....


	4. Geständnisse

Also nach langer Zeit der Abstinenz, habe ich es doch endlich geschafft ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben. Na ja, hatte heute ja etwas Zeit bei der Arbeit *gg* (massig Zeit sogar, um ehrlich zu sein).

Wie auch immer, hier ist das nächste Kapitel, sollte es noch irgendwen interessieren :) und das nächste dauert sicher nimmer so lange, weil es schon fast fertig ist ;) jedenfalls auf dem papier, muss es nur noch abtippen, und ein paar reviews würden sehr motivieren *winkt mit zaunpfahl*

Ich danke allen die bisher reviewt haben, aber vor allem meiner moria, die ich ordentlich angesteckt habe, und die die verkühlung hoffentlich noch wegbekommt, bevor sie ne lungenentzündung bekommt :)

Ich wünsche auf jeden fall allen lesern viel Spaß und hinterlasst mir doch eure Meinung 

~*~

Draco konnte die Siegessicherheit in den dunklen Augen des Anderen erkennen, wie er schon jetzt über ihn triumphieren wollte, und doch noch immer nichts verstand. Immer weiter breitete sich der helle Schimmer des Sieges über seine Züge aus, gab ihm ein seltsam jugendliches Aussehen. Seine Haltung entspannte sich etwas, demonstrierte seine Überlegenheit dadurch nur noch mehr. 

Der blonde Slytherin wusste, dass dieses Kräftemessen sinnlos war. Selbst wenn Potter es nicht verstehen wollte, gewonnen hatte er noch lange nicht, und Draco bezweifelte, dass er jemals eine Chance gehabt hatte zu siegen. 

Der ehemalige Gryffindor war so beschränkt in seiner eigenen kleinen Welt, in seinem Denken, dass für ihn die Graustufen des Lebens niemals sichtbar werden konnten. ‚Wisch dir die Überheblichkeit aus dem Gesicht, Potter!' erwiderte Draco kühl und ruhig. ‚Deine Worte treffen mich nicht, und auch wenn du dir noch so viel Mühe gibst. Ich habe niemals für eine Erwähnung in den Analen irgendeiner Geschichtsschreibung gebeten, und sollte es doch passieren, ist es mir egal, was über mich geschrieben wird! Also komm mir nicht mit deinen dümmlichen Prophezeiungen. Hätte ich es jemals anders gewollt, hätte ich wohl deine erbärmliche Position ausgewählt. Doch du warst das bessere Vorzeigeobjekt für die Gute Sache, für den strahlenden... den traurigen Helden.' 

Erneut versuchte der Blonde sich etwas mehr aufzurichten um in eine weitaus angenehmere Position zu gelangen, wurde jedoch erneut von den Fesseln an seinen Gelenken daran gehindert. Ein leises Ächzen entrang sich seiner Kehle und er kniff genervt die Augen zusammen. Besonders die Fesseln an seinen Händen begannen sich schmerzvoll in sein Fleisch zu schneiden, und obwohl er weitaus schlimmere Schmerzen ertragen konnte, schien er mit jedem neuen Impuls an Kraft zu verlieren. ‚Du konntest noch nie höhere Zusammenhänge erkennen, wohl einer der Gründe warum du als Schachfigur in diesem Spiel eine besonders hohe Position eingenommen hast. Was ist Potter? Ist dir noch nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass du nur manipuliert wurdest? Von Anfang an! Es ist egal welcher Seite du angehörst, beide ziehen die Fäden und du tanzt fröhlich nach ihrem Willen.' Noch einmal musste er trocken lachen, ‚Für dich gab es immer nur Schwarz oder Weiß. Entweder man stand für das Gute oder man war automatisch der Feind. Schon ironisch wie du es durch diese Blindheit immer wieder geschafft hast, deine eigenen Reihen zu lichten. Die Menschen die erbittert und für jeden Preis an deiner Seite kämpften hast du denunziert, hast sie dem Galgen überlassen. Severus...'

‚Er war ein Verräter!' fiel ihm Potter scharf ins Wort. Die Augen des Gryffindor brannten vor Hass und Abscheu, ließen auf seine innere Aufgewühltheit schließen. ‚Er hatte den Tod verdient! Er war ein Verräter... ein Verräter... Verräter...' immer wieder hallte dieses eine Wort durch die Stille der Höhle. Immer mehr und mehr verfiel er in eine selbstversunkene Litanei, nahm kaum noch andere Eindrücke wahr.

‚Er war Dumbledore immer treu' antwortete Draco mit fester Stimme. Mit einigem Vergnügen bemerkte er, wie der andere Mann aus seinen Gedanken aufschreckte und ihm wieder volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Der fragende Blick, das Unverständnis, das in diesen Augen dominierend war, hätte ihn beinahe ein weiteres zynisches Lachen entrungen, doch auch jetzt noch überkam ihm eine seltsame Übelkeit, wenn er an den Tod seines ehemaligen Mentors dachte. ‚Wie viel Wahrheit kannst du ertragen, Potter? Wie viele Fehler kann ich dir aufzeigen ohne das du zerbrichst? Wie viele Namen soll ich dir nennen um dich in die Verzweiflung zu treiben? Glaubst du, du kannst mit dem Wissen leben, das ich dir geben könnte?' ein seltsames Lächeln stahl sich über die blassen Lippen des Slytherin. Auch nach all den Jahren hatte ihr alter Hass nicht an Intensität verloren, und Draco genoss die Momente, in denen er seinen Gegner schaden konnte. ‚Du warst immer so erpicht darauf, zu beweisen, dass du nur ein normaler Mensch bist, und doch hast du mit allen Mitteln darum gekämpft, dass deine Vorstellungen einer perfekten Welt Realität werden würden. Doch diese Welt gibt es nicht! In dieser Welt hätte der Held niemals einen seiner Verbündeten hingerichtet, hätte er niemals für den Tod seiner Freunde verantwortlich sein müssen...' Draco schluckte bitter und wartet bis die Worte auf seinen Gegenüber eingewirkt hatten.

‚Severus hätte dich und eure Rebellion niemals verraten. Und er hat bis zum Schluss für euch gekämpft, und er ist für eure Ideale gestorben! Sag, Potter, wie fühlt es sich an zu wissen, dass man für den Tod eines unschuldigen Menschen verantwortlich ist?' In diesem Augenblick war es Draco kaum möglich dem anderen Mann ins Gesicht zu sehen, zuviel hatte sich in seinem Inneren angestaut, und auch wenn er selbst schon lange geglaubt hatte Gefühle dieser Art wären ihm fremd geworden, so wurde er eines Besseren belehrt. Schon lange brannten ihm diese Fragen auf der Seele, schon lange hatte er nach einer Gelegenheit gesucht sie laut aussprechen zu können, und doch hatte er sich immer davor gescheut. Erinnerungen konnten sogar für einen Malfoy bitter schmecken, dachte er entkräftet. ‚Er hat dir mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet, hat Strafen auf sich genommen nur damit du überlebst oder nicht in Gefangenschaft gerätst, und diese Maßregelungen waren härter als du dir jemals vorstellen kannst!' Seine Stimme zitterte leicht und er betete zu allen Göttern die es jemals gegeben hatte, dass der Gryffindor diese Schwäche überhörte.

Unverständnis war deutlich in das Gesicht des braunhaarigen Mannes geschrieben. ‚Du lügst…' hauchte er nach einer halben Ewigkeit in die bedrohliche Stille zwischen ihnen. Potter war um einige Nuancen blasser geworden, und seine Augen blickten gehetzt zwischen den schmalen Schlitzen umher. ‚.. er hat uns verraten! Du lügst!' doch die Worte waren keineswegs so überzeugend wie er wohl gehofft hatte. ‚Er selbst hat seine Freveltaten gestanden. Er hat zugegeben, dass er immer nur als Spion und Saboteur für Voldemort gearbeitet hat. Er hatte alles GESTANDEN!' schrie der Gryffindor das letzte Wort hinaus, so als müsse er sich selbst damit überzeugen. ‚Du kannst mich mit deinen Märchen nicht verwirren. Es gab so viele Beweise und er hat es selbst gesagt. Also komm mir nicht damit, dass wir einen Fehler begannen hätten. Warum sollte...'

‚Warum er es getan hat?' fiel ihm dieses Mal Draco ins Wort. ‚Um jemand anderen zu schützen. Die Große Sache war ihm wichtiger als sein eigenes Leben. So einfach und doch schmerzvoll ist manchmal die Wahrheit. Ihr habt ihn in die Enge getrieben, und hätte er sich öffentlich als Spion für den Orden zu erkennen geben, hätte ein anderer sein Leben verloren.'

‚Das glaube ich nicht...' erwiderte Potter mit einem leichten Anflug von Hysterie in der Stimme. ‚Snape war schuldig! Er hat uns alle hinters Licht geführt, hat uns alle getäuscht. Er hat nichts anderes verdient als den Tod. Ein Death Eater weniger.' Antwortete Potter trotzig.

‚Und du etwa nicht? Hast du den Tod weniger verdient? Wie viele Menschen hast du wissentlich und unwissentlich in den sicheren Untergang geschickt? Wie viele Leben waren dir wert geopfert zu werden, nur damit du deine Ziele erreichst? Hast du eine bessere Rechtfertigung, nur weil es sich um deine Ideale handelt?' nun war Draco an der Reihe trocken zu lachen. Diese eingleisige Sichtweise brachte ihn fast zum Würgen. Und noch nie zuvor hasste er den Mann vor sich wie in diesem Moment. ‚Du bist so erbärmlich!' spie er ihm entgegen. ‚Du glaubst nur weil du gezwungen warst, diese Narbe zu tragen, hast du ein Anrecht auf das Leiden? Dabei weißt du ja noch nicht einmal annähernd was dieses Wort bedeuten kann. Wie egoistisch muss man sein, wenn man die Augen vor dem verschließt, das um einen passiert...'

Dracos Herz pochte bedrohlich in seiner Brust, sein Blut raste mit bahnbrechender Geschwindigkeit durch seinen Körper, schien die beengende Einschränkung sprengen zu wollen. Die Luft zum Atmen schien immer dünner zu werden, und auch wenn es unmöglich war, so versuchte er zum ersten Mal seit seiner Gefangennahme, seinen Fesseln zu entkommen. Erst als er in das verstörte Gesicht des anderen Mannes sah, beruhigte sich sein aufgepeitschter Geist wieder, und die steinerne Maske der Gleichgültigkeit senkte sich wieder über seine Züge. Er ermahnte sich selbst, nicht noch einmal die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren, wenn er dieses Spiel zu seinen Gunsten entscheiden wollte.

Die Befangenheit, die Potter in ihrem Griff hielt löste sich um einiges langsamer, doch sie wurde von etwas sehr viel Bedrohlicherem abgelöst. Statt dem dümmlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Gryffindor, begann wieder Hass und Wut zu dominieren. Eine Mischung, wie Draco aus eigener Erfahrung wusste, weitaus gefährlicher war als jede andere Emotion, besonders dadurch, dass diese Menschen unberechenbar wurden. ‚Du erzählst mir etwas von Schmerzen? Von Leid? Gerade du? Und das von demjenigen, der Gefallen daran findet, Menschen zu demütigen und zu quälen, der sich an ihren Schmerzen weidet und sich daran ergötzt? Du bist lediglich ein Monster in Menschengestalt. Widerwärtig und obszön. Du bist das Böse, und ich sollte dich auf der stelle auslöschen um wenigstens weiteren Schaden zu verhindern.' Sagte Potter mit zitternder Stimme und wässrigen Augen.

Fast wie in Trance sah der Slytherin, wie der Braunhaarige vor ihm hinter sich griff und seinen Zauberstab hervorholte. Ohne irgendein Bedauern blickte er auf den Gegenstand, der nun sein Schicksal besiegeln sollte. Er verspürte keine Angst, er verspürte keinen Verlust, er fühle sich seltsam leer. Willkommen leer.

Draco hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass nur einer von ihnen lebend hier wieder rausgehen konnte, rausgehen musste. Es war seit jeher so bestimmt, und keiner von ihnen würde jetzt noch etwas daran ändern können. Im Grunde seines Herzens war es ihm egal, dass er auf den ersten Blick der Verlierer war, dass er nun sterben musste. Schon lange hatte er sich mit dem Schicksal abgefunden, und er hatte nach besten Wissen seine Rolle in diesem Plan gespielt. Würde nun die Zeit für seinen Abschied gekommen sein, würde er es genauso teilnahmslos annehmen, wie alles andere in seinem Leben.

Kühl beobachtet er das leichte Zittern der Hand, die den hölzernen Stab hielt, wartete auf die Worte die seinem Leben ein Ende machen würden. 

Bevor er die Worte überhaupt in seinem Geist entschlüsseln konnte, jagte bereits die erste Welle der Pein durch seinen Körper, ließ ihn unkontrolliert zucken. Die Schmerzen breiteten sich fächerförmig in seinem Körper aus, schnürten ihm die Kehle zu und vermittelten damit den Eindruck, dass er zusätzlich auch noch ersticken musste. Grelle Blitze zuckten vor seinen geschlossenen Lidern auf, schienen ihn verhöhnen zu wollen. Immer wieder jagten neue Wellen durch seinen Leib, steigerten mit jeder neuen Attacke ihre Intensität.

Doch durch den Schleier der Schmerzen, die niemals enden zu wollen schienen, erkannte er auch, dass ihn keiner der tödlichen Flüche getroffen hatte, qualvoll aber keinesfalls lebensgefährlich.. So plötzlich die Folter eingesetzt hatte, so abrupt endete sie auch.

Keuchend lag Draco mit dem Gesicht auf dem erdenen Boden, nahm seine Umgebung jedoch immer noch nur sehr wage und verzerrt auf. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte er sich, warum Potter überhaupt aufgehört hatte, nur um einen weiteren Moment zu entscheiden, dass es ihm egal war.

‚Du sollst erfahren was für ein Gefühl es für Remus und all die anderen gewesen sein muss, dir hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein. Ich werde dich fühlen lassen, so wie Remus sich gefühlt haben muss. Du sollst wissen, wie schmutzig man sich fühlt. Und keine Sorge, ich werde keine Rücksicht walten lassen!' hörte er dumpf die Worte des anderen, erkannte sie jedoch nicht sofort als die seines Erzfeindes. Als die Bedeutung dieser Wort in seinen Ohren verklang, lösten sich die Fesseln kurzzeitig nur um einen Augenblick später erneut über seinem Kopf festgezurrt zu werden. Langsam wurde sein schmerzender Körper an den Handgelenken in die Höhe gezogen. Die unsichtbaren Stricke schnitten sich tief in sein Fleisch, doch schien ihm dies sogar als Segen angesichts der folgenden Ereignisse. Ließen sie doch zu, dass er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die schmerzenden Gelenke lenkte und nicht auf das, was anderen Teilen seines Körpers angetan wurde.

TBC.....


	5. Eröffnung

Ok. Ihr habt es so gewollt *grinst breit* und dieses mal hat es nicht so lange mit dem update gedauert *freut sich selber drüber*

Allerdings möchte ich hier mal ne extra **Warnung** einschieben *smile* dieses kapitel ist um einiges brutaler als das letzte, als alle vorangegangen, und sollte wer damit probleme haben, lieber nicht weiterlesen. Des weiteren behandelt dieses chap auch rape, also... jeder sollte für sich entscheiden ob er das lesen möchte *smile*

Na gut, da das nun geklärt ist, will ich mal so meinen dampf zu der story abgeben *gg* ich muß selbst gestehen, dass ich diesen verlauf net wirklich geplant habe, ist aber eh immer so bei mir. Nur haltet mich nicht für total kirre, wenn ich euch sage, dass ich schon lange nimmer so von einer geschichte eingenommen war. Ich mag den bösen, durchgeknallten harry... *schmunzel* und besonders dieses kapitel hat mich irgendwie ziemlich geleert *gg* ist immer wieder erstaunlich wie man sich hineinversetzten kann :)... 

Was wollte ich noch sagen *grübel* ach ja, das nächste kapitel wird wohl auch relativ schnell folgen, sollte mir mein RL nicht doch wieder mal einen strich durch die Rechnung machen.. wir werden sehen *Smile*

Ich danke allen fleißigen riwu schreibern :) besonders für euer langes ausharren *beschämt zu boden guckt* und ich hoffe, dass ich auch mit diesem kapitel euren geschmack getroffen habe ;)

Viel spaß beim lesen wünsche ich euch, und mich würde eure meinung wirklich sehr interessieren, deshalb die riwu nicht vergessen ;) 

~*~

Harry ekelte sich vor dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, dennoch hielt es ihn nicht davon ab seiner Geisel die Kleidung vom Körper zu reißen und die Fesseln mit einem Zauberspruch weiter in die Höhe zu ziehen. Er fühlte sich wie in einem bösen Traum gefangen in dem Realität und Illusion zu einer Masse verschwammen, in der die schmale Grenze zwischen Wirklichkeit und Wahnsinn kaum noch erkennbar war. In dieser Welt dirigierte nicht mehr er selbst seinen Körper sondern etwas Anderes, etwas das von Hass beinahe aufgefressen war, und dieses Wesen wollte diese Tat beenden. Diese Kreatur wollte, dass Malfoy litt und in gellendem Schrei starb.

Hilflos sah er sich dabei zu wie er seine Hose öffnete, und sie bis zu den Knöcheln hinabgleiten ließ. Er wollte schreien, wollte diesem ganzen Irrsinn Einhalt gebieten und doch kam kein einziger Laut über seine Lippen. Verdammt zu schweigen und als Beobachter zuzusehen zu welchen Taten sein Körper fähig war. Entsetzt sah er sein obszön nach oben gerichtetes Geschlechtsteil, bereit für die schändliche Tat. 

Harry schrie so laut er nur konnte und doch herrschte überall um ihn herum nur Stille, als hätte dieses Gefängnis in dem er sich befand seine Schreie einfach verschluckt. Diese Leere, diese Stille brachte ihn fast um den Verstand, ließ ihn daran zweifeln, jemals wieder zu Vernunft kommen zu können. Er wollte nicht, dass dies hier geschah. Er wollte nicht so wie Malfoy werden, wollte nicht die gleichen Schandtaten begehen wie er, und doch konnte er nichts mehr daran ändern, dass es geschehen würde.

Schon seit langem hatte er den Hass und die Verzweiflung in sich gespürt, wie sie sich von ihm nährten, von Tag zu Tag stärker wurden, doch bisher war es ihm immer gelungen sie wieder zurückzudrängen. Doch mit jedem neuen Kampf war er selbst schwächer geworden, hatte gemerkt wie der Wahnsinn seine kalten Finger nach ihm ausstreckte, sich nach ihm verzehrte und nach seinem Geist verlangte.

Harry fand es fast schon ironisch, dass gerade jetzt der Kampf nicht zu seinen Gunsten ausgefallen war. Doch andererseits zu welchen Zeitpunkt hätte er sonst seinen Verstand verlieren sollen, als dem an dem er seinem ärgsten Feind gegenüberstand.

Noch immer regte sich die Hoffnung in ihm, dass er sein Vorhaben nicht durchführen würde, dass er sich im allerletzten Moment doch noch zurückhalten konnte. Doch als er in die eisblauen toten Augen seines Gefangenen sah, wusste er, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab. In ihnen war diese beängstigende Gleichgültigkeit, die ihn selbst schon seit langer Zeit quälte, und doch schienen sie ihm zu sagen, dass es nur mehr auf eine Art enden konnte.

Nur am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung bemerkte er das Ziehen in seinen Lenden, die Kraft, die sich dort sammelte und wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er seinen eigenen Stimme sagen, ‚Ich hoffe du leidest, du mieser Bastard!'

Gellend schrie Harry auf als sich sein Glied in den verengten Eingang des Anderen schob. Ein gequälter Laut entkam den zusammengekniffenen Lippen des Blonden, und sein Gesicht war zu einer schrecklichen Maske verzogen.

Das Gefühl, das den Gryffindor durchströmte war widerwärtig und grotesk. Der eigene Schmerz heizte sein Verlangen immer wieder von Neuem an, brachte ihn dazu immer wieder und härter in den Körper des Anderen zu stoßen. Unbarmherzig schmetterte er den blassen Körper vor ihm gegen die felsige Wand, ignorierte das kratzende Geräusch von bloßer Haut auf Stein, vielmehr schien es seine Erregung nur noch weiter voran zu treiben. Es war ihm egal, ob er dem anderen Schmerzen zufügte, es war ihm egal, wie sehr er dem Blonden schadete! Er wollte ihn leiden sehen, er wollte ihn schreien hören, er wollte das Winseln aus seinem Mund hören, das ihn anflehte von ihm abzulassen. Er wollte die Tränen der Demut sehen, wie sie salzig seine Wange hinabglitten. Er wollte den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen, der ihm zeigte, dass er ihm überlegen war! Diese Düfte, die sie umgaben, diese Geräusche, die Emotionen ließen ihn schwindeln. Es war so falsch, so abgrundtief abscheulich und doch hatte er noch nie solch ein überwältigendes Gefühl verspürt. Der Käfig, in den er sich bereitwillig begeben hatte, schien mit jedem Stoß enger zu werden, nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen und doch konnte er sich nichts Befreienderes vorstellen als diesen Moment.

Der Teil von Harrys Gehirn, der nicht umwölkt von all diesen Sinneseindrücken schien, versuchte sich vor den grauenhaften Bildern zu verschließen, versuchte krampfhaft diese Tat zu ignorieren, wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass er in gewisser Weise das Richtige tat. Es war kein Mensch, dem er diese Gewalt antat, es war Malfoy, das Sinnbild von Grausamkeit und Perversion. Er hatte nichts anderes verdient als diese Behandlung. Viel zu viele hatte er schon im Laufe seines Lebens gequält, zu viele Leben hatte er bereits zerstört. Es war seine Art der Vergeltung an all den Opfern, die jemals die Qual hatten Malfoy zu begegnen.

Die ganze Zeit während seiner Peinigung kamen keine weiteren Laute über die Lippen des blonden Slytherin, nur seine fest aufeinandergepressten Lippen zeigten von den Qualen, die er in diesem Augenblick durchzustehen hatte. Doch Harry wollte ihn schreien hören! Und mit jedem Stoß erhöhte er seine Brutalität. Seine Fingernägel krallten sich schmerzvoll in das makellose Fleisch des Anderen, hinterließen tiefe, blutende Wunden, Harry packte den Kopf des Blonden und schmetterte ihn mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand, doch auch gegenüber dieser Behandlung blieb der Slytherin stumm. Diese Sturheit brachte den Gryffindor fast zur Raserei, doch bevor er zu weiteren Attacken ansetzen konnte, erreichte er explosionsartig seinen Höhepunkt. Als die Wellen seines Orgasmus allmählich abebbten, fühlte er sich wunderbar leer und erschöpft. Und für einen kurzen Augenblick hoffte er, dass dieser Zustand niemals vergehen würde.

Nach und nach lichtete sich der Schleier, der sich deckend über seinen Geist gelegt hatte, und sein rationales Denken gewann wieder die Oberhand. Fassungslos besah er das Bild, das sich vor seinen Augen abzeichnete. Der geschundene Körper, der vor ihm schlaff hing, er selbst schwitzend und außer Atem, sein Glied beschmutzt mit Blut und seinem eigenen Samen. Eine Welle der Übelkeit breitete sich in seinem Magen aus, überflutete ihn und ließ ihn leicht würgen.

In diesem Moment wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als weg von diesem Ort zu kommen, weg vorn diesem Platz, der von seiner Schwäche zeugte. Gerade als er sich in Bewegung setzen wollte, wurde er sich der immer noch um seine Knöchel liegende Hose gewahr. Doch es war bereits zu spät, seine Knie knickten ein, und er begann in Zeitlupentempo dem Boden entgegen zu gleiten. Der Aufprall war hart und einen kurzen Moment lang glaubte er sogar, dass er sich etwas gebrochen hatte, doch der Augenblick des Schreckens verflog genauso schnell wie er gekommen war, stattdessen trat wieder die Übelkeit auf, die ihn erst in diese missliche Lage gebracht hatte. Harry hatte gerade noch genug Zeit um seinen Oberkörper aufzurichten, als sein revoltierender Magen den Kampf verlor und er lautstark seinen übelriechenden Inhalt von sich gab. Sein gesamter Körper zitterte, doch auch nachdem sich nichts mehr in seinem Magen befand, ließ der Würgereflex nicht nach. Tränen standen ihm in den Augen und seine Mundhöhle fühlte sich schrecklich verätzt und brennend an.

Er wusste nicht wie lange es dauerte, bis er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Und als der Drang sich zu übergeben nachgelassen hatte, blickte er auf die Stelle, an der immer noch Malfoy in seinen unsichtbaren Fesseln hing, nackt und geschändet. Sein Blick glitt über die geröteten Stellen auf seinem Rücken, und erneute Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch, doch dieses Mal konnte er sie erfolgreich zurückdrängen. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was er gerade getan hatte, konnte nicht glauben, dass er zu solch einer Tat überhaupt fähig gewesen war. Wie hatte es überhaupt so weit kommen können? Wie sollte er jemals mit dem Wissen leben können, dass er einem Menschen so etwas angetan hatte. Und die Tatsache das es sich dabei um Malfoy handelte, den Mann, den die meisten Menschen abgrundtief verabscheuten, milderten seine Schuldgefühle keineswegs.

Doch das Schlimmste für ihn war, dass es ihm gefallen hatte, das sein Körper auf die Gewalt und Dominanz reagiert hatte, dass er sich dadurch nur noch weiter erregt hatte. Langsam schlich sich der Gedanken in seinen Geist, dass er nicht viel besser war, als die Menschen, die er sein Leben lang bekämpfte. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er diesen Gedanken wieder zurück in die Vergessenheit zu drängen, und hoffte, dass er bis in alle Ewigkeit in diesen Gefilden verweilen würde.

Das alles hier konnte nur ein Spiel sein, es konnte nicht Realität sein! Denn in der Wirklichkeit hätte es diese Schrecken niemals gegeben. Es hätte niemals die vielen Toten gegeben, das viele Leid, dass über sie alle gebracht worden war. Es konnte sich nur um einen bösartigen Traum handeln, und bald würde er aufwachen, und irgendwann würde er vielleicht auch darüber lächeln können. Er brauchte bloß darauf zu warten, dass er endlich aufwachte, und er würde wissen, dass er niemals wirklich einen hilflosen Menschen vergewaltigt hatte.

Doch als ihm dieses eine verheerende Wort durch den Kopf ging, wusste er, dass es kein erlösendes Erwachen geben würde. Er war gefangen in der Wirklichkeit und so sehr er sich auch wünschte ungeschehen zu machen, was gerade passiert war, es würde nicht passieren. Nicht einmal mit dem stärksten aller Zauber konnte vergessen werden, was sich in dieser Höhle ereignet hatte. Langsam und mit zitternden Knien richtete er sich auf und zog seine Hose wieder rauf.

Ohne noch einmal auf den reglosen Körper seines Gefangenen zu achten, verließ er die Höhle schweigsam und trat ins grelle Sonnenlicht hinaus. Im ersten Moment erschien es ihm fast schon als Bestrafung, diese Helligkeit, doch allmählich gewöhnten sich seine Augen daran und die Konturen seiner Umgebung nahmen immer mehr Formen an.

Harry hatte diesen Ort vor einigen Jahren entdeckt, lange bevor sein gesamtes Leben zu einer einzigen Hölle geworden war. In der Zeit nach ihrer Schulzeit war der Einfluss des Dunklen Lords stetig gewachsen, dennoch hatten sie alle Hoffnung, dass er niemals stark genug werden würde, um ihre Welt ernsthaft bedrohen zu können. Heute kam es ihm fast schon wie eine Farce vor, sich an diese Tage zu erinnern. Eine Verhöhnung derer die in diesem sinnlosen Kampf ihr Leben verloren hatten.

Langsam ging der Gryffindor auf den kalten Gebirgssee zu, der direkt vor dem Eingang der Höhle malerisch lag. An einer der Seiten floss schon fast illusorisch ein kleiner Wasserfall von der scharfkantigen Felswand und gab diesem Ort ein noch viel unwirklicheres Ambiente. Mechanisch streifte er sich seine Kleider vom Körper und stieg in das eisige Nass. Er fühlte sich so schmutzig, so abgrundtief schlecht, dass er es kaum ertragen konnte. Er wollte den Schmutz und Unrat der an ihm heftete, wegwaschen, wollte wieder zu dem unschuldigen Jungen werden, der schon vor langer Zeit gestorben war. 

Das klare Wasser umspielte seine Beine, ließ ihn einen Augenblick frösteln, bevor er die dadurch gewonnene Kälte begrüßte und sich immer weiter in den See hineinbegab.Er hielt erst inne, als er direkt unter dem brausenden Gefälle des Baches stand und sich die Wassermaßen schützend um seinen Körper legten. Anfangs spürte er noch das wohlige Prasseln auf seiner Haut, doch nach und nach verkam dieses Gefühl und eine seltsam beruhigende Taubheit erfüllte seine Glieder.

Bilder längst vergangener Tage tauchten in seinem Bewusstsein auf, Erinnerungen in denen er noch glücklich gewesen war, in denen er den Glauben an sich und die Welt in der er gefangen war noch nicht verloren hatte. Ron, Hermine und er hatten auch nach ihrem Schulabschluss noch sehr viel Zeit füreinander, wobei die Tatsache, dass sie alle immer noch für den Orden des Phönix arbeiteten sicher auch einiges dazu beigetragen hatte. Hermine wählte eine akademische Laufbahn und wechselte auf die Universität, Ron hingegen schlug die Laufbahn seines Vaters ein, und nahm einen Job im Ministerium an. Vieles hatte sich daraufhin verändert, das Ministerium war gespalten, an jeder Ecke ließen sich Spitzel für die eine oder die andere Seite ausmachen. Dennoch war es mitunter die beste Zeit seines Lebens. Nach langen Diskussionen entschied Harry wieder nach Hogwarts zu gehen, und dort die Stellung des DADA Professors anzunehmen. Alle meinten es wäre für ihn der einzig sicher Ort in der Zauberwelt und darüber hinaus, sie könnten ihn nur dort schützen. Welch ein Hohn, wenn Harry jetzt daran dachte wie leicht die feindlichen Truppen das Schloss überrannt hatten, wie leicht es ihnen gefallen war, die meisten Lehrer zu töten, und schlussendlich hätte Dumbledore lieber für sich selbst kämpfen sollen, als für ihn. Der alte Narr! Noch heute kam es ihm wie ein böser Alptraum vor, wenn er an diesen schwarzen Tag dachte. So viel Blut war geflossen, so viele Menschen gestorben, und er? Er hatte wieder einmal überlebt. Harry Potter – der Junge der überleben musste.

Doch auch in diesen dunklen Zeiten gab es immer noch Momente, in denen er gewusst hatte, wofür er kämpfte, auch wenn sie mit jeder Schreckensnachricht geringer wurden. Erst als er die Nachrichten von Rons und Hermines Tod erhielt, wurde alles zu einem zähen Klumpen aus Gleichgültigkeit.

Auch heute noch hatte er die kleine handschriftliche Notiz bei sich, in dem ihm die Todesanzeigen seiner beiden einzigen Freunde übermittelt worden war. Manchmal fühlte er, dass dieses unscheinbare Blatt Papier seine letzte Verbindung zur Vernunft war, sein letzter Halt, der verhinderte, dass er den dünnen Faden zur Rationalität kappte und in den Wahnsinn hinüberglitt, der bereits seine eisigen Finger nach ihm ausstreckte. 

Doch dies alles schien nun an Bedeutung zu verlieren. Es gab nur noch eine Tat, die er vollbringen wollte, bevor er sich den Menschen stellte, die seinen Tod bedeuteten. Und dieser Grund hing dort in der Höhle. Gefesselt und hilflos. Es war egal, was andere über ihn denken mochte, es war ihm egal was sie sagen würden, wenn sie erführen, zu welchen Taten er fähig war. Nichts zählte mehr. Nichts, außer dass Malfoy genauso litt wie seine Opfer, dass er genauso um Gnade winselte wie Remus und all die anderen es getan hatte. Und er, Harry Potter, war vom Schicksal dazu auserkoren worden, gleichzeitig der Richter und Vollstrecker zu sein.

TBC...


	6. Einsicht

Ob man es glaubt oder nicht, ich habe es doch endlich mal wieder geschafft an der FF weiterzuschreiben. Ich weiß viele haben ja nimmer daran geglaubt, und wenn ich ehrlich bin ich selbst auch nicht ;) auf jeden fall, danke fürs ausharren und Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ach ja und danke an alle die so fleißig geriwut haben beim letzten mal knuddelt alle mal kräftig durch ihr seid echt die besten :)

Dieses Kapitel hat mir mehr Bauchschmerzen bereitet als ich jemals zu fürchten wagte. Keine Ahnung warum, aber jedes wort ist mir wie eine elend lange geburt vorgekommen. Na ja, ich hoffe es ist nicht ganz so katastrophal wie ich fürchte und wünsche allen viel spaß beim lesen!

# # # #

Am schrecklichsten war wohl die Stille, diese verdammte Grabesstille, die ihn von allen Seiten zu umgeben schien. Als hätten sich alle Elemente verschworen um ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Diese beängstigende Lautlosigkeit brachte ihn fast um den Verstand.

Dracos Körper zitterte und doch fühlte er sich wie betäubt, als wäre dies nur ein böser Traum aus dem er jeden Augenblick erwachen würde. Als wäre nichts von all dem geschehen, als würde er nicht in diesen Fesseln hängen und darauf warten, dass sein Peiniger wieder zurück kam.

Der Blonde hielt die Augen geschlossen, fast schon als fürchtete er, wenn er die Augen öffnete, würde er erkennen, dass es sich um keinen Traum handelte. Er würde sich eingestehen müssen, dass alles woran er sich erinnern konnte, wirklich geschehen war. Er würde sich selbst gestehen müssen, dass sein Körper als auch sein Geist geschändet worden waren. Nicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben musste er erkennen, wie schmerzhaft die Realität sein konnte, doch hier und jetzt zögerte er dennoch der Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Noch immer hielt in diese gnädige Taubheit gefangen. Er spürte weder seine Beine noch seinen Rücken, er fühlte nicht einmal sich selbst. Als wäre er in diesem Körper gefangen, und doch meilenweit davon entfernt. Würde es von nun an immer so sein? Fast sehnte er sich danach.

Doch kaum hatte er seine Gedankengänge fertig gesponnen, strafte ein verzehrender Schmerz seine Worte Lügen. Sein Rückrad schien in Flammen zu stehen während seine anderen Körperteile immer noch genauso leblos erschienen wie noch Sekunden zuvor.

Gequält schlug er seine Augen auf und blickte direkt auf seine blutenden Handgelenke. Die Schnüre, nicht einmal sichtbar, hatten sich tief in sein Fleisch geschnitten, hatten nur aufgerissene Haut und gerötete Stellen hinterlassen. Er konnte die kleine Narbe an seinem rechten Handgelenk erkennen, die er sich mit ungefähr fünf Jahren zugezogen hatte. Noch nie zuvor war sie ihm so aufgedunsen und abscheulich vorgekommen wie in diesem Augenblick. Er starrte immer weiter auf seine geschundenen Hände, versuchte die in ihm aufwallenden Emotionen zurückzudrängen nur um zu erkennen, dass es sinnlos war.

Die Welle von Ekel und Abscheu die ihn überflutete, ließ ihn trocken würgen. Erneut begann sein gesamter Körper zu zittern. Als hätte sich sein Geist gegen ihn verschworen, konnte er fast den heißen Atem seines Entführers riechen, konnte schon fast wieder spüren, wie dessen Hände über seinen Rücken glitten, ihn berührten, ihm Schmerzen zufügten. Er fühlte beinahe wie die verschwitzten Haare des Anderen über seine Wange glitten, eine weitere Eruption von Übelkeit auslösend. Draco begann zuerst vorsichtig und dann immer heftiger an seinen Fesseln zu zerren, ignorierte dabei vollkommen die Schmerzen, die von den wunden Stellen ausgingen. Er wollte hier weg, wollte einfach nur noch fort. Weg von diesem Ort, weg von der Person, die ihm das alles angetan hatte. Immer tiefer schnitten sich die unsichtbaren Fesseln in sein Fleisch, ließen dünne Rinnsale frischen Blutes über seine Unterarme fließen.

Die Kraft, die in seinem Inneren entfesselt worden war, war erschreckend brutal. Abwechselnd durchflutete ihn immer wiederkehrender Ekel vor seinem Körper und Hass auf dem Menschen, der ihm das angetan hatte. Er versuchte seinen Geist vor weiteren Erinnerungen abzuschirmen, doch je mehr er sich anstrengte, desto klarer und drängender wurden sie. Er konnte wieder die Stimme an seinem Ohr hören, wie sie ihn verhöhnte, ihn verspottete. Er spürte erneut den Schmerz als Potter ihn vergewaltigte, er spürte erneut wie erniedrigt und gedemütigt er sich gefühlt hatte, als der Andere einfach genommen hatte, was er wollte. Der tiefe Stich in seinem Inneren, der sich anfühlte, als wäre die Hölle aufgebrochen und hätte ihn in ihren tiefen Schlund gezogen.

Immer wieder und wieder riss er an seinen Fesseln, erkannte nicht die Ausweglosigkeit seiner Handlung. Ohne es zu merken glitt eine heiße Träne nach der anderen über seine geröteten Wangen, hinterließen eine seltsam helle Spur auf seinem verschmutzten Gesicht.

Nach Minuten - oder waren es doch eher Stunden? – versagten endlich seine Knie und sackten in sich zusammen. Hilflos und zitternd ließ er sich in seine Ketten fallen und ließ zum ersten Mal seit einer halben Ewigkeit seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Immer wieder und wieder peinigte sein Geist ihn mit Bildern und Eindrücken, die er lieber vergessen wollte. Es schien ihm fast so, als durchlebte er die Geschehnisse zig Male, als würde er immer wieder aufs neue vergewaltigt. Er spürte erneut wie es sich angefühlt hatte, als Potter in ihn eindrang, er fühlte noch einmal wie der heiße Samen über seine Beine glitt, ekelhaft und zäh. Ein erstickender Kloß verfestigte sich in seiner Kehle, ließ ihm kaum Luft zum Atmen. Wie sehr er den Gryffindor doch hasste. Hatte er gedacht, er hätte in seinem unbändigen Hass auf den Anderen bereits das Maximum erreicht, so tauchte erneut ein Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge auf und steigerte seine Abscheu weiter.

Mit geröteten Augen blickte der Blonde in der Höhle umher. Versuchte das Objekt seines Hasses ausfindig zu machen. Doch er schien immer noch verschwunden zu sein.

Mehr als einmal fragte er sich, was wohl schlimmer war, dieses Gefühl des Alleinseins oder zu wissen, dass sein Peiniger irgendwo in unmittelbarer Nähe war. Er wollte Rache, er wollte, dass der Mann dafür bezahlte, was er ihm angetan hatte, und doch trieb es ihn fast in die Verzweiflung zu wissen, dass er ihm immer noch hilflos ausgeliefert war.

Er fürchtete sich davor, die nächsten Schritte des ehemaligen Gryffindor zu erleben, sie am eigenen Leibe zu spüren, und er wagte nicht daran zu denken, wieder in das Gesicht sehen zu müssen, das er mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt verachtete.

Gedanken an Vergeltung, so sinnlos und entfernt sie auch erscheinen mochten, gaben ihm die nötige Antriebskraft sich auf wieder aufzurichten und im stillen Schweigen darauf zu warten, dass sein Peiniger zurückkehrte.

Es war schon fast gespenstisch, als Potter wieder in die Höhle eintrat, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, dass Draco wieder etwas zu sich fand. Als wäre dieser Augenblick genauestens von ihm geplant worden. Der blonde Slytherin spürte diese unheilvolle Präsenz schon lange bevor er die leisen Schritte im vermeintlichen Ausgang der Höhle hörte. Diese schweren Schritte, die davon kündeten, dass sein Martyrium noch lange nicht zu Ende war, dass dies erst der Anfang dessen war, das ihm noch bevor stand.

Draco spürte den eisigen Blick des anderen Mannes in seinem Nacken. Ein kaltes Frösteln überzog seinen Rücken und ließ ihn ein ums andere Mal schwanken. Qualvoll verstrichen die Minuten, in der keiner der beiden etwas zu sagen wagte. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen schien zum Bersten, und auch wenn er das Gesicht des Anderen nicht sehen konnte, wusste er welche Eindrücke sich darin spiegeln würde. Hass, Wut, Verzweiflung und der Irrsinn, der nur von einer Zeit geboren werden konnte, die dem Untergang geweiht war.

‚Ich werde dich töten...' hörte er die kalte Stimme des Gryffindor. Doch statt ihm weiter Angst einzujagen, schien diese Enthüllung mehr eine Befreiung für ihn darzustellen. Er gab sich keinen Illusionen hin, wahrscheinlich waren seine Stunden gezählt, und allem Anschein nach würde er niemals die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen sich an dem Monster, das ihn festhielt, zu rächen. Doch auch wenn der kalte Tod bereits seine Fänge nach ihm ausstreckte, schien ihm in diesem Augenblick Nichts tröstlicher als dieser Gedanke.

Wann hatte er wirklich den Funken Hoffnung verloren, der sich Lebenswillen schimpfte? Zu welchem Zeitpunkt war es ihm gleichgültig geworden, ob sich sein tristes Leben weiterzog oder es doch beendet wurde? War es durch die heutigen Ereignisse zu dieser tragischen Wandlung gekommen? Fast hoffte er, dass er diese Frage mit Ja beantworten konnte, doch tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass es diese Antwort niemals geben konnte.

‚Was für eine Enthüllung, Potter' spie er der Wand vor sich entgegen. Als er den Namen seinen Peiniger zum ersten Mal seit der Vergewaltigung wirklich aussprach, überkam ihn eine Welle der Übelkeit. Ohne es zu wollen, kamen erneut die Bilder, die Emotionen in ihm hoch, die er kaum ertragen konnte.

Leise Schritte näherten sich ihm, und eine stumme Panik machte sich in ihm breit. Gehetzt wanderte sein Blick hin und her, angstvoll lauschte er wie die grässliche Präsenz immer näher kam. Auch wenn er wusste, dass ihm noch einiges an Schmerzen, Pein und Demütigungen bevorstand, so fürchtete er sich dennoch davor.

Heißer Atem schlug ihm ins Gesicht und das schale Aroma des anderen Mannes ließ ihn mehrmals ekeln. Bangvoll fragte er sich, was der Gryffindor wohl als nächstes vorhatte.

‚Ich habe gerade daran gedacht, wie du dich unter mir gewunden hast. Ich kann immer noch deine heiße Enge spüren, wie sie gierig danach lechzt von mir benutzt zu werden! Ich spüre immer noch deinen Schweiß auf meiner Haut, und noch immer kann ich spüren, wie sehr es dir gefallen hat auf diese Weise von mir benutzt zu werden... Auch wenn du es niemals zugeben würdest, ich weiß, dass es dir gefallen hat, und das du nach immer mehr verlangst, auch wenn deine Lippen verschlossen bleiben' keuchte Potter ihm ins Ohr. Er bemühte sich überhaupt nicht seine erneute Erregung unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Mit jedem Wort, dass der Gryffindor von sich gab, überrollte eine neue Welle von Übelkeit den gepeinigten Körper von Draco. Dieses Spiel um Macht und Demütigung, um Kontrolle und Unterwerfung war ihm mehr als nur bekannt, hatte er selbst es schon mehrmals durchlebt. Das berauschende Gefühl der Überlegenheit, der Kraft, diese schwindelerregende Macht, die einen durchströmte, brachte die Sinne zum Glühen, und nichts in der Welt schien mehr von Bedeutung außer diesen Zustand mehr und mehr zu steigern.

Er hasste das Gefühl zu wissen, wie sich sein Peiniger in diesem Augenblick fühlte, wie sich alles in seinem Körper nur noch mehr aufpeitschte, wie diese Emotion fast ohnmächtig seinen Körper durchflutete, doch noch mehr hasste er Potter dafür, dass er durch ihn nun wusste, wie sich seine Opfer gefühlt hatten.

TBC...


End file.
